Cherry Blossoms in Winter
by Maiden-of-Life
Summary: Sasuke has finally realized that he loves Sakura. But is he to late? Has Sakura fallen in love with Naruto? Will she return the feelings of her old flame, or fall into the arms of another man? SasuSakuNaru TRIANGE
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Blossoms in Winter

One

Sasuke wasn't his usual self. They were all nineteen now, in the ANBU, and Kakashi was supposed to meet up with them for new mission details.

Sakura was staring at Sasuke's back intently when Naruto suddenly came up behind her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh, Sakura I'm so glad you love me so mu-"

He didn't have a chance to finish because Sakura punched him so hard that he was flung into a tree.

"In love!" she yelled. "How could I ever be in love with someone like you!" Sakura was almost foaming at the mouth.

"Awww, Sakura." Naruto said rubbing his head. "No need to hide your true feelings!"

Sakura then promptly began punching him again. Sasuke had turned around and witnessed this little spectacle. "They carry on like idiots." He thought to himself.

His gaze stopped on Sakura, she was in the middle of landing another blow to Naruto's face. Lately he had been feeling, well, strange. Toward Sakura to be exact. Sasuke wasn't sure how to accept these new feelings because quite frankly, he had never had them before.

Lately, whenever any guy came on to Sakura, like Naruto for example, he would suddenly get mad and feel a strange possessiveness. He also found himself just staring at Sakura, thinking she was beautiful, but he would quickly shrug away these thoughts. He was careful not to let these feelings show though.

Right now Naruto and Sakura's fighting had turned somewhat playful and Naruto was rumpling her hair in a loving manner. She laughed, then her face seemed to change for a moment, and then she shrugged him off. She walked away from the group.

Naruto propped himself on his elbows. "Sakura?" he called after her uncertainly. "Are you okay?" Sasuke wanted to ask if she was to, but restrained himself.

Sakura stopped, but didn't turn around. "Im fine guys, I just need a minute." She then started again towards the tree's.

"Okay!" Naruto said in his usual hyper manner. He looked at Sasuske. "Whats with you lately?" he asked.

Sasuke scowled. "Nothing."

Silence.

Silence.

"When is Kakashi coming back?" Naruto asked.

Silence.

Silence.

"Man I wish I had some fresh Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Silence.

Silence.

Sasuke couldn't take it. To hell with trying to restrain himself. Something was wrong with Sakura and he just needed to know what. And he didn't think he could stand another minute with Naruto.

He walked off in the direction Sakura went.

"Hey!" Naruto called, standing up. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Sasuke called back.

"Well, see if you can find Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa!" His voice gradually diminished as Sasuke got farther into the woods.

Sasuke walked for five minutes. Where was Sakura?

Sasuke sighed, pulled down his pants, and relieved himself on a bush. He really actually did have to go to the bathroom.

He stood up, and continued his little trek.

A few minutes later, he heard a stream running off in the distance. He was thirsty, so he headed in that direction. He soon came upon a clearing. There was a small waterfall, and sparkling water fell from it into a crystal clear pond. The area was lined with grass and Sasuke saw a deer gently lapping at the water across from him. Sasuke bent down and took a long drink.

Suddenly his ears caught a sign of movement. He cautiously looked up and saw a form in the waterfall. The form stepped out and Sasuke soon realized it was Sakura.

She was naked, and although Sasuke knew that he should turn away, he just couldn't bring himself to. The water was trailing down her wet body in tiny rivulets. The sun reflected off the water, giving her an ethereal glow. Her hair was out of the usual ponytail she had been accustomed to since making it into the ANBU and it snaked down her back and framed her face making her look like an angel. Sasuke drank in the rest of her wonderful body.

She was beautiful.

Sasuke felt something within him he had never felt before. It was a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it was beautiful at the same time. Sakura shook her head, causing her hair to fan out beautifully around her. He watched, as if in slow motion, as it settled back around her shoulders.

Sasuke watched as she began to wash her hair. He wanted so badly to go right up to her and…

Sakura's peaceful smile was suddenly gone. She turned her head sharply and looked straight at Sasuke.

She was suddenly stone still.

Sasuke swore his heart stopped for a moment.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xxx

Okay, okay, okay. I know that this is soooooo not how things turn out, but I wrote this two years ago, when I had only seen a little of Naruto, and I just found it. So, I've decided to continue it, just don't expect regular updates or anything, cause I haven't even started on the next chapter yet, and I have two other stories that desperately need to be updated/nervous laugh/


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossoms in Winter

two

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body tightly, protectively. She death glared at Sasuke, who remained in the position he was, staring.

Sasuke would very much have liked to move, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was still strangely glued to the spot he stood. He mentally slapped himself. "Dammit Sasuke! Move!!" he told himself.

Sakura, however, didn't have the patience to wait while he mentally battled himself.

"MOVE YOUR ASS SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she roared.

Sasuke, finally finding his legs, took off the way he came. He finally reached Naruto, who had fallen asleep against a tree. Sighing, he sat against a tree himself. He couldn't stop the images of Sakura that kept popping up in his mind lately. She was all he seemed to think about, and he was struggling to understand why.

xxx

Sakura stood in the same spot long after Sasuke had took off. The way he had been staring at her…Sakura shivered. It was a look he had never given her before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. His eyes had shown so many different emotions, passion, longing, surprise, and something else she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Did that mean…that Sasuke could possibly like her? She let out a small laugh. Sasuke. Actually liking her. Impossible.

She leaned back in the water and floated on her back, looking up at the bright blue sky. She was feeling so weird lately, and it all seemed to happen when she was around Naruto. And she knew for a fact what the feeling was she had been having. She was falling for the boy with blonde hair.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

What was she going to do with these new feelings? She still liked Sasuke…

Sakura forced herself to clear her mind and think about the mission at hand. It was kind of selfish of her to run off and take a bath while they were looking for Kakashi, even if she _did_ desperately need one.

xxx

Naruto awoke with a start. He blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. "I guess I fell asleep…" he said quietly. He looked around him. Sasuke was sleeping against a tree a few feet away from him and Sakura was sprawled out to the left of him.

Naruto laughed. She really wasn't a graceful sleeper. She was on her back, a hand over her stomach, and her other hand draped lazily over her forehead. Her mouth was agape and she appeared to be drooling slightly.

In other words, she looked beautiful.

Completely forgetting Sasuke was there, Naruto slowly crouched down beside the sleeping Sakura, careful not to wake her up. Her lightly traced the outline of her face, which seemed to be glowing in the soft moonlight.

How long had he had feelings for Sakura? A long time that's for sure, he thought to himself. At first it had been a simple crush, but it had slowly turned into more as he watched her grow into a woman. She had a strong spirit and was kind and compassionate, and Naruto had known for a while now that he was in love with her.

Naruto let his hand wander and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. She trembled slightly and rolled over.

"Naruto." She said softly.

Naruto's heart stopped and he went stone still. Sakura had just whispered his name…

Naruto smiled and settled himself back up against his tree. Tomorrow he would tell her. Tomorrow.

xxx

God, was Sasuke bored. They needed to keep looking for Kakashi. It was odd that they hadn't found him yet…they really needed to get on with their mission as well, and they couldn't do that unless they found Kakashi.

They didn't have time to _sleep._

But Sasuke had seen how tired Sakura was getting and when they stopped for a break and both Sakura and Naruto dozed off, he didn't object.

Sasuke himself was about to fall asleep when he heard Naruto stir. He closed his eyes. He was not in the mood to hear about how hungry Naruto was.

But instead of coming over to Sasuke to see if he was awake and bug him, Naruto went in the other direction. Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto was leaning over Sakura, running his hand along her cheek.

Sasuke's heart pounded and he felt himself go very still. He felt paralyzed and was helpless to watch this scene play out before him.

He found his legs when Naruto ran his thumb along her lip, he was about to lunge at him when Sakura rolled over and said one simple word.

"Naruto."

His heart stopped. The way she said his name, _sighed_ it, made him feel something deep inside the pit of his stomach.

Why had he been so cold to Sakura all these years? Because you don't know how to let anybody in, he thought to himself. While he been being cold and stuck up, had Sakura developed feelings for Naruto? Naruto, the guy who annoyed the hell out of her, Naruto, the guy who was wholly obsessed with Ramen, Naruto…the guy who had protected her, and was there for her when he hadn't been.

How could it have taken him this long to realize he…he loved Sakura. It had always been there, he just hadn't known. But he had always been watching her, and she had grown up into such a strong, smart, and beautiful woman. And she had always stayed by Sasukes side. Even when he had coldly shrugged her away…

Dammit! Sasuke thought angrily. He needed Sakura to know, he needed her to at least _hear_ his feelings.

He made a vow to himself at that moment that he would tell her tomorrow.

xxx

**Well guess what everyone, I'm not dead!! Yaaay! Ahem. Anyway, I'm getting a new computer this weekend, so I'd like to try to finish all of my chapter stories. I think you all deserve it. And if anyone wants to say hello, feel free to, because there are many of you I've missed! **

……**.Leave it to me to update my least popular story. Oh well. New updates on my other two coming soon!!! Me promise!!! And hopefully some revisions on my already existing stories…some are really embarrassingly bad!! Lol.**


End file.
